Some Things Happen For The Best
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: One night, One Party, One drink, just might change your life forever, and a secret that no one knows till the end. Sheyla, later chapters rodney/keller
1. Wake Up Call

**Some Things Happen For The Best**

**Stargate Atlantis Fanfic**

**John/Teyla later on chapter's Rodney/Jennifer**

John slowly woke it was not his best night ever. He had a huge headache from drinking last night. 'Man he should really stay away from the alcohol' he thought. He felt something move beside him and he opened his eye's. Lying on the bed next to him a woman with golden brown hair, tan skin, and completely naked. Then he realized he was naked as well. The woman tuned her head and John got a good look at her. 'Teyla' John thought 'oh crap' he was panicking big time. He jumped off the bed and slipped on his clothes and all the memories of last night flooded in his head.

"Teyla." John said as an attempt to wake her. She didn't budge.

"Teyla!" John said a little louder that time she heard him and sat up with the bed sheets clutched to her.

"Wha…" Teyla said still in a daze from waking up. "Did we um…" Teyla asked once she realized her state and that she was in his room.

"Yeah I think we did." John said as Teyla hurriedly got dressed. John turned his back but couldn't help but peek just a bit 'it's not like I haven't seen it all' he thought to himself.

"John!" Teyla said panicked now realizing something.

"What?" John asked as he turned back around to look at her.

"Do you remember if you used protection?" Teyla said still panicked.

"Oh crap." John said quietly 'things couldn't get worse' he thought to himself. "We need to go see Beckett." John said in a hushed tone.

Beckett was sitting on a stool looking at one of his patients when he heard the doors open. He turned around and saw John and Teyla walk in. "And what can I do for you two today?" He asked.

"Can you check to see if she is pregnant?" John asked him quite enough so only he could hear. Carson looked at Teyla then back to John and then nodded his head over to a secluded room.

A little while later Teyla sat on the bed, John sat in a chair not to far away waiting the results. Carson then walked in. In what John felt was an hour.

"Is she pregnant?" John asked and Teyla looked over at him expectantly. Carson looked between them and inhaled…

**To Be Continued**

**Hope you liked it so far, if you want more though, I'm going to need some reviews. Please and Thank you. **


	2. Man To Man Talk

_**Previously**_

_"Is she pregnant?" John asked and Teyla looked over at him expectantly. Carson looked between them and inhaled…_

_**Now**_

"Yes" Carson said he then started to feel very uncomfortable while John stood planted in place and Teyla looked down at her hands. Carson then started to back out of the room. "Ok well I'll give you two some time." He then spun on his heals and headed out the door. John then looked over at Teyla.

"Is there any chance that you and someone ells…before me?" John asked. Teyla then looked up hurt evident in her eye's. How could he say such a thing.

"No." Was her simple reply she had to get out of there now. She hopped off the bed and made a beeline for the door. "I have to go." She said as she passed him.

Thinking that she now hated him John slumped in the chair that was next to him feeling more then just a little hurt.

Teyla walked down the hall not daring to turn around. 'How could this happen?' Well she knew how and she doesn't regret it she has wanted to be with John since she first laid eye's on him. But now he probably hates her and she has no idea on how to fix it. She headed for her quarter's and plopped down head first on her bed.

John got up from were he was sitting and headed for Carson's office. He knocked and waited for an answer. It didn't take long for him to answer. "Hey Doc. Can you keep whatever was said in here between us?" John asked quietly.

"Yea sure no problem lad." Carson said and John nodded his head and left. He headed to the mess hall hoping some food will relieve some of the tension. When he got there he filled his plate and sat down. About 5 seconds of pushing around food and Ronon plopped down in front of him.

"Hey." He said as he dug into his food.

"Oh hey." John said not to excitedly.

"Something bothering you?" Ronon asked.

"Yea." John said still pushing his food around.

"You want to talk about it?" Ronon asked John gave him a surprised look 'Ronon actually willing to have someone talk to him about problems.

"No." John said.

"Ok." Ronon said still stuffing his face.

"Well isn't it usually when a woman is angry they try to run or escape the man that there angry at?"

"Um no." Ronon said.

"What do you mean no?" John asked.

"Well when a woman is mad at a man they make it a point that that man knows there mad at them. Ronon said.

"So if they leave the room in a rush…?" John asked.

"Well it could be because they remembered they had to do something and was late for it, or they were embarrassed and don't want the man to know so, there's also the possibility that they really like the guy and so leave in a rush because the guy is to dense to see that the woman likes him and say's something stupid to hurt her feelings without even knowing it." Ronon said looking knowingly at John.

"Wait are you saying that Tey…" John started but saw Ronon smirk and knew he just spilled information without even knowing it.

"If I know Teyla if you go now and apologies she'll let you off easy seeing as it is you and you are really bad at this kind of thing." Ronon said with a knowing smirk. John thought for a minute then got up and ran out of the mess hall. He could have sworn he could hear Ronon's laughs on the way out.

**TBC**


	3. Give Love A Chance

**I'm sorry for the long wait I went to stay 2 weeks at my grandparents and well there still a little stuck in the past because they have no internet what so ever. But I had a lot of fun and even had time to write chapters for my stories, so well here you go I'm going to let you read the story now…lol**

_**Previously**_

"_If I know Teyla if you go now and apologies she'll let you off easy seeing as it is you and you are really bad at this kind of thing." Ronon said with a knowing smirk. John thought for a minute then got up and ran out of the mess hall. He could have sworn he could hear Ronon's laughs on the way out._

_**Now**_

John was now standing outside of Teyla's door he looked down both sides of the hallway and saw no one and so he activated the chime on the door. He waited and then he heard Teyla cry out through the door.

"Please leave I am not up for company at the moment if you would come back later please." She said in a rasp voice. John laid his head on the door and placed both hands on either side.

"Teyla please open up." He said with his eye's closed hoping she would. You could then hear a bustle behind the door and it soon opened, catching John off guard thankfully he caught himself. "Teyla!" John said surprised.

"John." She said looking at him. In the hurry of getting up and going to the door she forgot to whip the tears away. She tried then but it was to late and John saw them. He stepped forward into the room and embraced her in a hug. Teyla caught completely off guard just hugged him back.

"Teyla, whatever I said back there was wrong or for that matter the lack of what I didn't say. Teyla what I'm trying to say is I love you I've loved you since the day I saw you and I will love you till the day I die. All I ask is that you give us a shot. I will do anything you ask, I'll travel the universe if you want, I'll kill a million wraith if you like. Just give me a chance." John finished and as he did he let her go and closed his eye's and feared the worst and just wait waited for the outcome, but what came was totally unexpected. He felt soft wet lips touch his, he didn't need to open his eye's to know that it was Teyla. He then placed his hands on the side of her face and leaned more into the kiss, he then took over in the kiss licking her bottom lip begging for entrance, she gave willingly and happily. As soon as John was buried deep within her mouth, he was lost. Not comprehending anything around them except for each other.

Teyla soon felt John nudging her back and took a few steps back when the edge of the bed hit the back of her knees, she also heard her door shutting and locking. John's hands were now skimming her sides and one was on her back as he lowered her to the bed. She was now on the bed and he was on top and while still kissing he helped her scoot up the bed Teyla's head finally resting on the pillow as they still were kissing. John then pulled back and looked into her eye's Teyla just smiled in return. Johns hand then came up and he placed it on the side of her face and pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Teyla, you sure about this?" John asked breathless.

"Yes." Teyla said simply still smiling John smiles down at her and kisses her again and then he pulls back only to start kissing her neck. Teyla then arched into him and turned her head allowing him more access to her neck. John then lowered his kissing he came down to her stomach and he pulled up her shirt her shirt just bellow her breasts and then kissed it. Teyla placed her hands her hands in his hair and looked down at him smiling. He looked up at her and smiled. "I love you." She said in a whisper if his smile could get any bigger it just did and he came back up and kissed her for all she was worth and then he rolled onto hiss side and pulled her close. Teyla turned to face him as he pulled her close. He then started rubbing her upper arm and his head resting in his other hand propped up. John then stopped rubbing her arm and placed his hand flat on her stomach. Teyla looked at him and smiled and saw that he was looking at her stomach.

"Am I ready?" John suddenly said.

"What?" Teyla said completely caught off guard by the question.

"What I mean is, am I ready to be a father, I mean I didn't exactly have the best remodel." John said still looking at her stomach even though there is no baby bump yet.

"I believe that you will be an excellent father, the Athosion children love you, you just have to have faith in yourself. It is me who I fear wont tern out to be a good parent." Teyla said. John then looked up at her.

"Teyla you'd be an excellent mother. Like you said have faith in yourself. Besides we have a whole nine months to prepare." John said.

"Then we best start preparing." Teyla said smirking a mischievous smile. John then smirked back and started kissing her again and Teyla rolled onto her back again and John on top again. They did not get much sleep that night.

**TBC**


	4. Time To Spare

_**Previously**_

"_Am I ready?" John suddenly said._

"_What?" Teyla said completely caught off guard by the question._

"_What I mean is, am I ready to be a father, I mean I didn't exactly have the best remodel." John said still looking at her stomach even though there is no baby bump yet._

"_I believe that you will be an excellent father, the Athosion children love you, you just have to have faith in yourself. It is me who I fear wont tern out to be a good parent." Teyla said. John then looked up at her._

"_Teyla you'd be an excellent mother. Like you said have faith in yourself. Besides we have a whole nine months to prepare." John said._

"_Then we best start preparing." Teyla said smirking a mischievous smile. John then smirked back and started kissing her again and Teyla rolled onto her back again and John on top again. They did not get much sleep that night._

_**Now**_

John woke up and he got a familiar sensation in his body similar to the night before. He opened his eye's and looked down to see the top of a woman's head his right arm was wrapped around her and his left was behind his head for a make shift pillow even though he had one. He's starting to like waking up like this. He thought to himself as his right arm started to rub up and down on to Teyla's back. She started to move a bit snuggling closer to him. John looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was about to go off and which meant that his would be going off as well. He looked back down to Teyla and started to wake her up.

"Teyla." He said while putting his hand that was under his head on her cheek.

"Mmm" Was Teyla's reply and then she snuggled closer to him again.

"Come on Teyla we have to get up, we have a mission briefing in a half an hour." John said trying to wake her. Teyla finally opened her eye's and pushed herself up. She then rolled off of John and onto her back next to him.

"I'm to tired." Teyla answered. John rolled onto his side to face her and placed his hand that wasn't holding his head up, on her stomach. He placed it there flat and rubbed up and down. Teyla placed her hand on his.

"I know but we have to get up." John said.

"Do you think it is a boy or girl?" Teyla asked ignoring what he said.

"Don't know?" John said now looking down at her stomach.

"What do you want it to be?" Teyla asked.

"Well I never did think about it, but if I did I would probably want a boy but a girl would be nice as well. What do you want it to be." John asked now looking at her.

"A girl would be my choice but if it were a boy that would be nice as well." Teyla said smiling at John and he smiled back.

"Alright time to get up." John said getting up. Teyla soon fallowed.

"Alright fine." Teyla said not to enthusiastically, John looked over at her with a raised eye brow and then ducked down and picked her up. Teyla let out a yelp and then started laughing.

"Are you feeling up to getting up yet?" John asked while he placed her down and placed his right hand on her cheek. Teyla smiled up at him and John rubbed her cheek with his thumb. The sun through the window glowed off the strands of golden hair on Teyla, and Johns heart thudded harder in his chest and John thought for sure that she could hear it. But from the look of it she was caught up in the moment as well. John then leaned down and gave her a kiss which turned to something a little deeper. When they were finished they pulled back and Teyla was smiling from ear to ear and John smirked and then bent down and kissed her forehead.

"John" Teyla said and laid her head on his shoulder while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" She asked him.

"Just about as much as I love you." John answered Teyla pulled back smiling.

**TBC**

**I know this chapter is shorter then most, but promise next time I'll make it longer. Please review**

**P.S. heads up next chapter gets interesting! So stay tuned…lol hope your enjoying so far. Oh and I almost forgot i havn't made a choice on if the baby should be a boy or girl yet so i guess I'll leave it up to what you guys want it to be. :)**


	5. What Matters Most

_**Previously**_

"_John" Teyla said and laid her head on his shoulder while he ran his fingers through her hair._

"_Yeah?" He said._

"_Do you have any idea how much I love you?" She asked him._

"_Just about as much as I love you." John answered Teyla pulled back smiling._

_**Now**_

"**Lt. Colonel John Sheppard report to the control room immediately! Colonel Sheppard, Control room immediately!"**

Teyla looked up at John and he looked over to his night stand were his radio was placed last night. He reached over and grabbed it while Teyla got up and headed to her clothes to change back into them. By the time she was done John was dressed and heading out the door. She caught up to him and fallowed him to the control room.

They made it to the control room in record timing. "Sam what's up?" John asked.

"Major Loren and his team were supposed to check in an hour ago we've heard nothing from them since they left." Sam said.

"So you want my team to go check on them, no problem." John nodded then turned around then turned back around. " Teyla would have to stay here though." John added Teyla then looked at him.

"John I am perfectly capable of going on a mission." Teyla said.

"I'm sorry I'm lost what's this about?" Sam asked with a very confused face. Ignoring her John continued.

"Teyla I will not allow you to go out in the field in your condition." He said stepping closer to her.

"John I am pregnant not sick. Many pregnant woman an Athos still perform there duties fine." Teyla retorted.

"Teyla I am sure that you can still kick my, but just think about the baby please." John said trying a different approach he watched as her face held, then became thoughtful.

"Your right I'm sorry I will stay." Teyla said, John then nodded and started to head to get Ronon, and Rodney. He would also have to get a temporary replacement for Teyla. But a voice stopped him from completely leaving the control room. He turned around and saw Teyla catching up to him.

"I am sorry John I didn't mean to get into an argument with you in front of people." Teyla said John stepped up to her then and tilted her chin towards him.

"Its ok we just have to remember what matters most." John said right before he kissed her then left to collect his team.

xXx

John, Ronon, Rodney, and Lt. Richards walked into the gate room all geared up and ready to head out. Teyla and Sam were waiting in the control room John looked up into the control room and locked eye's with Teyla. She had a bad feeling about this like something was going to go wrong. She hurried down the stairs and John meet her halfway for a very passionate kiss. Ronon smirked, Sam smiled, Rodney eye's widened a bit then let out a humph and turned around while everyone ells stood around shocked into silence. Once the need for air became very apparent they both pulled apart and let there heads touch kind of like the Athosian custom.

"I have a bad feeling." Teyla said breathless.

"Me too, but I have to go." John said.

"I know." Teyla answered back and placed both hands on his chest. "Just remember what matters most." John smiled.

"You and our baby is what matter most to me." He said placing a hand on her stomach. She smiled and they looked into each others eye's.

"And you matter most to me." Teyla said gripping the front of his tack vest to get the point across.

"Yes, yes I know I'll be careful." He said then he pulled back. "Besides I got chewy here watching my back." He added smacking his hand down on Ronon's shoulder. Teyla smiled and watched as they headed through the gate and disappeared and the gate shut down. Teyla then dropped her hand to her own stomach and then smiled.

**TBC**

**Hey hoped you guy's liked! I finally made a decision based on your guises votes for what the sex of the baby will be thank you. :)**** Keep reading!**


	6. What Happened?

_**Previously**_

"_I have a bad feeling." Teyla said breathless._

"_Me too, but I have to go." John said._

"_I know." Teyla answered back and placed both hands on his chest. "Just remember what matters most." John smiled._

"_You and our baby is what matter most to me." He said placing a hand on her stomach. She smiled and they looked into each others eye's._

"_And you matter most to me." Teyla said gripping the front of his tack vest to get the point across._

"_Yes, yes I know I'll be careful." He said then he pulled back. "Besides I got chewy here watching my back." He added smacking his hand down on Ronon's shoulder. Teyla smiled and watched as they headed through the gate and disappeared and the gate shut down. Teyla then dropped her hand to her own stomach and then smiled._

_**Now**_

Teyla sat reading a book on John's bed and was about to head to get something to eat when the gate alarms went off. Over the com system she heard Chuck announce '**unscheduled off world activation!**' Teyla got up quickly and headed to the gate room. She came in the same time that Sam did.

"Who is it Chuck?" Sam asked.

"Lt. Lenard's IDC maim." Chuck said.

"Major Loren's team mate?" Teyla asked.

"Yes lower the shield." Sam said. As soon as they lowered the shield Lenard came through supporting Major Loren from a, what looked like a broken leg. Captain Mathews came in next supporting a broken arm and right in front of him he was pushing a very blooded up McKay but it was not his blood from that much you could tell. Teyla's heart started to pound and she started to get really worried. She hurried down the steps just as soon as Carson's team made it to the gate room.

"Rodney are you alright?" Teyla tried asking Rodney he looked as if he were lost in another place. Rodney then mumbled something incoherent.

"He's in shock, Teyla dear could you help me help him over to the steps to sit for a bit?" Teyla nodded and helped Carson take Rodney over just as John was carried through the gate by a limping Ronon. Teyla let Rodney go and ran over to John. There was blood covering his stomach, there was also some blood dripping from one of his daggling hands. Ronon placed him on a stretcher as they rushed him to the infirmary. Teyla stayed by his side as she ran along with them she ran her hand through his hair and the was blood there. They got to the infirmary doors and a nurse stopped Teyla from going in with them.

"Sorry maim cant go in there while operating if you wait you can see him later." She said before disappearing behind the forbidden door. Teyla started to cry she couldn't help it the father of her child is in critical condition and she doesn't even know why? That's the main thing how did this happen when she turned around she saw Ronon walking up. She ran over to him.

"What happened!?" Teyla asked more like interrogated out of Ronon.

"Teyla…there…I…um." Teyla got frustrated and started to cry even more because she was frustrated.

"Stop stuttering Ronon and spit it out! How did this happen you were supposed to protect him, watch his back! Why did, did, how…why is the father of my child in there fighting for his life right now!" Teyla half screamed half cried out while beating on Ronon's chest. Ronon didn't try to stop her he let her get what she needed out, pretty soon Teyla stopped pounding on his chest and started to cry on his shoulder Ronon held her as she collapsed in his arms he helped her sit down in a chair and she soon started to sniffle. Just then everyone ells made it to the infirmary Loren and Mathews went straight ahead to another bed to get checked out while a nurse helped Rodney in and sat him down on a bed. Lenard came in next and stood over by Ronon, from what Teyla could tell he was not injured. Dr. Keller soon came in.

"Alright Carson's in surgery so I'll fix you other guy's up out here." Keller said as she made way over to Major Loren first.

**Sorry it took so long school work kind of got in the way hopped you liked if you did please review and if you didn't I'd still like a review :) Next chapter will be up sooner I hope.**


End file.
